leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kassadin/Background
Lore |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = |residence = |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = |rivals = Malzahar |related = }} Live= There is a place between dimensions and between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost in modern times, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond, and they have been unable to turn away. is such a creature. He was once a man forced to look upon the face of the Void and forever changed by what he saw. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. He is one of the few that has found his way to forgotten Icathia and lived to tell the tale, following the scant breadcrumbs hidden in ancient texts. Within a decaying cyclopean city, Kassadin found secrets of the kind that he will never share - secrets that made him quake with fear at the visions of things to come that were thrust upon him. The power of the place threatened to consume him forever, but Kassadin took the only route available to him in order to survive - he let the Void inside him. Miraculously, he was able to overcome the alien urges that went with it, and he emerged as something more than human. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away... something to which the appearance of the abomination known as attests. "If you look upon the Void, you can't put it behind you. If you look upon ' , he is probably already there."'' |-|Old= There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To most, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things, horrors not meant for minds of men. Though such knowledge is lost to the modern day, there are those who have unwittingly discovered what lies beyond and have been unable to turn away. is such a creature, a man once forced to look upon the face of the Void and who was forever changed by it. Once a seeker of forbidden knowledge, he discovered that what he sought was something else entirely. Though a part of him died that day, he knows that he must protect Valoran from the things scratching at the door, waiting to get in and visit their torments upon the world. They are only one step away, something to which the appearance of the abomination known as attests. :"If you look upon the Void, you can't put it behind you. If you look upon ' , he is probably already there."'' Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Development * Kassadin was designed by Ezreal. Kassadin concept.jpg|Kassadin concept Kassadin OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic splash art Kassadin OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic splash art Kassadin FestivalSkin old.jpg|1st Festival splash art Kassadin DeepOneSkin old.jpg|1st Deep One splash art Kassadin Pre-VoidSkin old.jpg|1st Pre-Void splash art Previous Abilities Damping_Void.png|Damping Void Exploit.png|Exploit Patch history ** Active damage reduced to from . V4.7: * ** Shield strength reduced to from . * ** Crystal Scar only: Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V4.6: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 340. ** Mana per level increased to 70 from 45. * ** Magic damage shield increased to (+0.8 ability power) from (+0.3 ability power). ** Bugfix: Now correctly interrupts , and * ** Active damage increased to (+0.7 ability power) from (+0.6 ability power). V4.4: * General ** New particle effects. * Stats ** Attack range increased to 150 from 125. * ** No longer converts the reduced damage into attack speed. ** Now also allows Kassadin to perpetually ignore unit collision. * ** No longer silences, but will still interrupt channels and charges. ** Damage changed to from . ** Now also grants Kassadin a shield from the next magic damage for 1.5 seconds. * ** Revised Passive: Kassadin's basic attacks deal 20 bonus magic damage on-hit. ** Revised Active: Kassadin next basic attack deals 40|65|90|115|140 bonus magic damage and restores 4|5|6|7|8 % of his missing mana, increasing to % of his missing mana if the attack is against a champion. The passive and active damage stack. ** Mana cost reduced to 0 from 25. ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 12. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Damage changed to from . ** Maximum empowerment stacks reduced to 4 from 10. ** Empowerment stack bonus damage changed to from . ** Empowerment stacks now increase the costs double the mana, changed from 100 mana. ** * Effective mana cost: | | | | ** Empowerment stack duration increased to 12 seconds from 8. ** Base cost reduced to 75 from 100. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** No longer refunds 50% of the mana cost if the ability strikes a champion. V4.3: * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . V3.13: * Stats ** Base magic resist reduced to 30 from . ** Magic resist per level reduced to 0 from . * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Silence duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage from subsequent casts changed to from . ** Now refunds 50% of the total mana cost when Riftwalk damages an enemy champion(s). V3.11: Crystal Scar only * ** Silence duration reduced to seconds from . V3.9: Crystal Scar only * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Range reduced to 600 from 700. V3.03: * ** Fixed a bug where Kassadin's basic attacks with Nether Blade active triggered Muramana's active damage more than once. ** Nether Blade's active no longer deals damage to inhibitors or the nexus. V1.0.0.154: * ** Fixed an issue where Force Pulse would sometimes fire backward after using Riftwalk. V1.0.0.151: * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Bonus damage no longer hits inhibitors or the Nexus. V1.0.0.143: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.131: * ** cooldown increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.130: * Fixed a bug which caused to cast backwards after performing . V1.0.0.129 * ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * ** Damage increased at earlier ranks to from . V1.0.0.125: * ** Magic damage reduction increased to 15% from 10%. * ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1150. * ** Magic damage on-hit increased to from . V1.0.0.120: * ** Mana restore per attack increased to from . ** Active changed to dealing (+15% ability power) bonus magic damage dealt on hit for the duration instead of receiving armor penetration for the duration. V1.0.0.119: * Classic skin splash art updated. V1.0.0.118: * ** Added a gray version of the charging icon. V1.0.0.115: * ** Fixed a bug where the visual for would occasionally not align with the direction cast. V1.0.0.113: * ** Magic damage reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 15. 'V1.0.0.101: * ** Mana cost reduced to 25 at all ranks from . * ** It no longer shows cast particles over fog of war. ** It now leaves a buff showing the duration of the increased cost and damage of subsequent casts. 'V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Level up tooltip now correctly states the increased mana cost. 'V1.0.0.99: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 120. ** Magic resistance gained per level increased to from 0. 'V1.0.0.96: * ** Attack speed bonus now stacks and renews instead of being replaced on spell impact. ** Duration lowered to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Projectile speed increased to 1150 from 900. * reworked ** Passive: Now restores a flat mana with every hit and triple this amount when the hit is against champions instead of removing of his opponent max mana and restoring twice that amount to his own mana. ** Active: Kassadin gains armor penetration for 5 seconds. *** 15 second cooldown. *** mana cost. *** Activating this ability counts as a spell cast for the purposes of . 'V1.0.0.70: * ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. 'V1.0.0.61: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from 1. '''V0.9.22.16: * ** Charges required increased to 6 from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 110. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Armor per level reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Now gains charges whenever any nearby champion casts a spell. * Sounds ** Reduced volume of and added volume/pitch randomization. ** Decreased the volume and radius of "Can Cast" sound. ** Increased the volume and added volume/pitch randomization to . V0.9.22.9: * ** Mana cost increased to 110 from 75. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Doubling time increased to 8 seconds from 7. V0.9.22.7: Added * (Innate) ** Kassadin takes 15% reduced damage from abilities and transforms this damage into bonus attack speed. * (Q) ** Kassadin fires a void bolt dealing Magic Damage and silencing his target. * (W) ** Kassadin's physical attacks steal a percent of his target's mana, and he gains twice the mana drained from these attacks. * (E) ** Kassadin draws energy each spell he casts. Upon reaching 4 charges Kassadin can use Force Pulse to deal Magic Damage and slow enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate) ** Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Additionally, multiple Riftwalks In a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana and deal additional damage. }} cs:Kassadin/Příběh de:Kassadin/Background fr:Kassadin/Historique pl:Kassadin/historia sk:Kassadin/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent